The present invention relates generally to connectors and multiple-unit connector assemblies, and more particularly, to a retainer for aligning and maintaining a plurality of connector modules, such as wafer connectors, together as a unit.
In the field of telecommunications and in other electronic fields, cable assemblies are used to connector one electronic device to another. In many instances, the cable assemblies have at one or more of their ends, a plurality of connector modules, each of which serves to connect a plurality of individual wires to an opposing connector, such as a pin connector. It is desirable to somehow connect the individual connector modules together so that they may connected and disconnected from an opposing connector as a single unit, in order to save in time in making the connections, as well as for other reasons.
Structures for attaining these aims are known in the art, but tend to be large and bulky as compared to the overall size of the connector modules. Such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,490, issued Jan. 31, 1995 in which a two-part retainer is used. The two part retainer in this patent surrounds the entire exterior surface of the connector modules and thus increases the overall size of the connector modules, when assembled together as a unit inside of the retainer. This may force the use of a different design for the opposing connector which the unit of connector modules are intended to engage. A similar retainer housing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,992, issued Jan. 15, 1991. This retainer also defines a hollow interior into which a plurality of connector modules are inserted. The retainer surrounds the exterior surfaces of the connector modules and therefore increases the overall size and mass of the connector module unit significantly.
Still other retainer mechanisms, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,361 have a complex structure that engages both a header containing a series of wafer connectors and a pin header into which the connectors are inserted. This requires modification of the header and the shroud containing the wafer connectors. Such a construction does not incorporate any means for aligning the connectors together into a stack where each connector has a certain, predetermined position.
The present invention is therefore directed to a novel and unique retainer assembly for use with a plurality of connector modules, preferably wafer connectors, that does not increase the overall size of the unit of connector modules and which reliably aligns the connector modules together and maintains them in a unitary fashion.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer for use with forming a unit of a plurality of connector modules that aligns the connector modules and maintains them in a particular orientation within the unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for holding a series of connector modules such as wafer connectors together as a unit, by engaging the exterior surfaces of the wafer connectors without increasing the overall size of mass of the unit of connectors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for aligning and holding together, a plurality of thin connector modules together wherein the retainer has two opposing engagement ends that engage two different portions of the wafer connectors and which is insertable into one set of cavities formed on the exterior surfaces of the connector modules and rotatable when engaged in order to exert a alignment effort on the connector modules and in order to bring the other end of the retainer into engagement with another set of cavities also formed on the exterior surfaces of the connector modules.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer, or stiffener, that is used to hold a plurality of high speed cable connectors together by way of engaging the individual cable assembly connectors, each of the connectors having two engagement cavities formed along at least one side thereof, the engagement cavities being spaced apart from each and the retainer having a length that is approximately equal to the spacing between the cavities, the retainer further having two opposing engagement ends, a first engagement end thereof have a rounded engagement member that is insertable into a corresponding first engagement cavity of the connector and a second engagement end that is insertable into and engageable with a corresponding second engagement cavity of the connector, the first engagement end being rotatable within the connector first engagement cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer that engages a plurality of wafer-style connectors together as a unit, the retainer having at least a pair of engagement legs that are received within corresponding recesses in the sides of the wafer connectors in a snap-locking type arrangement, the engagement legs aligning and maintaining the connectors together widthwise of the unit and the retainer having secondary means for engaging the connectors and aligning them lengthwise along the unit.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects by way of its unique structure. In a first embodiment of the invention, a retainer member is provided that has a length equal to a corresponding width of the assembly of connectors and it includes a plurality of individual retaining elements formed on it, each individual retainer element being positioned in order to engage the exterior surface of a corresponding individual connector. The retainer member, in this embodiment, takes the form of an elongated member having two opposing engagement ends or edges that extend lengthwise of the retainer member and which engage two corresponding engagement portions disposed on each individual connector module, which in the preferred embodiment, take the form of engagement cavities.
The two engagement ends of each retainer element are differently configured. One engagement end of each retainer element is partially rounded and is adapted to fit into a semi-circular cavity formed on each connector and the engagement end includes a outstanding shoulder portion that is adapted to engage with a corresponding opposing shoulder, or stop portion formed in the semi-circular engagement cavity. The rounded profile of the engagement end and the semi-circular profile of the engagement cavity cooperatively permit the first engagement end to be inserted and rotated within the first engagement cavity of the connectors. This action exerts a slight alignment force on all of the connector elements to align them as a block and facilitates the engagement of the retainer member second end into the connector element second engagement cavities.
The second engagement cavity formed on each connector element includes a generally rectangular cavity having an undercut formed therein that defines another shoulder or stop. The second engagement end of the retainer member includes a flexible latch member having a latching hook formed thereon in opposition to the stop of the second engagement cavity. Thus, when the retainer member is rotated after insertion into the first engagement cavity, the latching end is urged into the second engagement cavity and into engagement with the stop therein.
The round configuration of the retainer member first end permits the retainer member to be initially located in the first engagement cavities and then rotated. The rotational movement serves to align the plurality of connector elements lengthwise of the connector elements, while lugs that may be formed in the one or both of the two engagement cavities of the connector elements may be engaged by corresponding opposing slots formed in the engagement ends of the retainer member so that the connector elements are thereby aligned in widthwise of the connector elements, and transverse to the lengthwise direction.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the retainer has at least one pair, and preferably two pairs, of engagement legs that fit into corresponding recesses formed on the body portions of the wafer connectors in an interference, or snap-fit engagement. The wafer connectors may also include positioning legs that are received within recesses formed in the retainer. These legs serve to align all of the wafer connectors together in a general manner while the engagement legs of the retainer provide a primary means of retention. These legs may be fashioned as rails with pairs of prongs that engage undercut portions of the wafer connector recesses. The prongs may extend out from the retainer at a slight angle so that they will flexibly deflect to facilitate the insertion of them into the wafer connectors.
In still another embodiment, the wafer connectors may be provided with a series of recesses that receive corresponding associated posts that are formed as part of and extend from the retainer. These recesses, and the aforementioned posts cooperate with the retainer engagement legs to hold the stack of connectors together without the need for engaging the pin header, as in the prior art.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.